


Don't Mention Albania

by Duckseamail



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complicated Traps, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, albania, the Athena Parthenos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail
Summary: What happened to Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge when they were in Albania? And why won't they talk about it?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Coach Hedge
Kudos: 23





	Don't Mention Albania

Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge were spat out of the shadows like watermelon seeds. They were promptly followed by the Athena Parthenos.

When Reyna regained her bearings, she groaned.

“Nico? Where are we? I don't recognize-” she was cut off mid-sentence by the aforementioned demigod fainting. It was very unfortunate that he fell towards Coach Hedge, who did not really get the whole protecting idea and made no effort to catch him. The son of Hades was _definitely_ going to have a bruise.

“Coach!” Reyna snapped at the satyr. Coach, however, was not listening. He had set his backpack on the ground and was digging through it and pulling out things that looked suspiciously like bear traps and tripwires. Was she the only one taking this thing seriously? Well Nico was, but he was unconscious at the moment and so his opinion didn't count.

Coach Hedge looked up at Reyna as though he had absolutely no idea that Nico had fainted. “What? I'm busy setting up protective traps. Where are we anyway, cupcake?”

“I think we're in Albania.” A voice came from the ground. Nico had apparently heard the question and was awake for he was slowly sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

“Well, you boys stay here, I'm going to have a look around for some food.” With that Reyna started walking around looking for a snack bar or whatever the Albanian equivalent was.

For a small town it was extremely hard to find someplace that sold sandwiches. Reyna had been walking for ten minutes before she found a snack bar that was selling peanut butter sandwiches.

Just as Reyna was about to walk back into their temporary camp with the sandwiches, she heard a voice yell “Stop!” when she looked up, she saw it was Nico who had yelled the warning. He and Coach Hedge were surrounded by what looked to be a very elaborate trap that would have been set off if she stepped forward onto a tripwire. She couldn't help but be reminded of the game Mousetrap she had played when she was younger.

“What on Earth did you two do?!” She almost shrieked. It was very surprising to leave for twenty minutes and come back to a Mousetrap-esque...thing that was full of spikes and baseball bats. 

“I didn't do anything,” Nico mumbled sullenly “This crazy satyr was the one who went overboard with the monster traps.”

“Well why did you yell stop?” Exasperated, Reyna couldn't imagine how they were going to get through the rest of this journey.

“Because you were about to step on the wire that sets the whole thing off.” And sure enough, when Reyna looked down, she was directly in front of a little wire that she could barely see. 

“Oh.” Reyna started walking over to them, carefully avoiding the excessive amount of traps. “Here, I brought peanut butter sandwiches.”

“I’m not hungry.” Nico said, looking at her defiantly, even though it was clear that he needed to eat _something_. He was barely skin and bones for the gods’ sake!

“Well I don’t care! Do you know how long it took me to find that Dam snack bar?!! You will eat the sandwich!” Reyna was tired from walking all around the little town, and she may have gotten a _little_ frustrated when Nico didn’t want the sandwich she had worked so hard to find. And by a little frustrated she meant that the sandwich had flown out of her hand and landed on Coach Hedge’s head. Oops.

“Watch where you throw things cupcake!” Coach Hedge said, looking like he would whack something with his ever-present baseball bat. Reyna was not looking forward to possibly getting hit with a baseball bat by an angry satyr and took a step back, right onto the tripwire.

None of them could say a word as they watched the trap spring into action. The tripwire had lifted a little platform that had a bowling ball on it that dropped onto a small button below it. With a Snap! All the bear traps closed and made Nico jump a little bit. It was so mesmerizing watching the trap, that they didn't even think to move away from it. And now they were stuck in a big metal box that had dropped from the sky as the last part of Coach Hedge’s overly complicated trap. 

“Nico? Do you have enough strength to get us out of this trap?” Reyna sighed. This day was not working out so great. Nico didn’t say anything, just grabbed her and Coach Hedge’s arms, and she was briefly sucked through a cold, black tunnel. When they popped out from the shadow travel, they were right next to the Athena Parthenos and were out of range of the trap. Luckily, this time Nico didn’t faint, but he did wobble a bit.

Coach noticed, and for once decided to be helpful. He reached up to where the sandwich was still speared on one of his horns and handed it to Nico. Without a word, Reyna watched him take it, and basically inhale it. After he was done, he still looked a far cry from healthy, but he was standing upright on his own, and Reyna didn’t see any immediate danger of him fainting.

Coach, Reyna, and Nico gathered around the base of the statue, without even talking it over, all of them wanted to be out of this place.

“We are never speaking of this again.” Nico ordered looking back and forth between Coach and Reyna.

“Agreed.” said Reyna before they were pulled back into the shadows, and away from Albania.


End file.
